


Fanart for Oya Manda'lor! by Cloud_Chaser

by Deino666Devilmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deino666Devilmaus/pseuds/Deino666Devilmaus
Summary: Hello everyone!This is my first time posting something on here so I can just hope that everything is correct, where it should be and... well. Existing ^^"Here I will post the drawings I made for the story "Oya Manda'lor!" by Cloud_Chaser!I just freaking live that story and yes, here we go!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223





	Fanart for Oya Manda'lor! by Cloud_Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first time posting something on here so I can just hope that everything is correct, where it should be and... well. Existing ^^"
> 
> Here I will post the drawings I made for the story "Oya Manda'lor!" by Cloud_Chaser!
> 
> I just freaking live that story and yes, here we go!

And here we are! _Oya Manda'lor!_ Just kicked me out of artblock and with that I just needed to draw something!

And well... let just say.. chapter 24 did give me an idea... which was needed to get done.

And with that~ here you have our loved Feral Tooka Din'buir!

I really hope that you do like it and I wish you all a great day uwu

Not quite possible my best day with proportions *cough* the arm- oh god- what have I done— it... let us just say... it's a weird perspective to... draw... yes. *cough* BUT, I still pretty much like it—


End file.
